<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like someone bereft and lied to by eynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937238">like someone bereft and lied to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eynn/pseuds/eynn'>eynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fix-It, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, anakin decides to trust his bro more than the creepy old man, and they get their hugs, and things are the better for it, no order 66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eynn/pseuds/eynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has a weird feeling in his stomach as he walks away from the Chancellor’s office.</p><p>Who would have thought that Chancellor Palpatine would be a student of the Sith? Only to know how to keep the Republic safe from them, of course. All those priceless artifacts and holocrons that he’s collected to keep safe, hidden in his private rooms.</p><p>It’s a good thing that he isn’t Force-sensitive, Anakin thinks with a small laugh, because the energy coming from all those things would have driven the poor man mad in a day. He only spent maybe twenty minutes in the room, just long enough to look at the piece the Chancellor thought might be of use to him, and his head was still spinning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like someone bereft and lied to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipMint/gifts">SpaceShipMint</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so spaceshipmint and i both wrote from the prompt: palpatine has a sith artifact that he tells anakin is the way to save padme as part of his seduction to the dark side. unfortunately, the artifact is just something that an ancient sith bought at space target and had in their house because it looked nice. nobody knows this.</p><p>this is my version of it!</p><p>spaceshipmint's version is called 'live laugh love' and you should totally check it out! it's considerably funnier than this one and covers much more of the timeline. it's listed under my gifts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin has a weird feeling in his stomach as he walks away from the Chancellor’s office.</p><p>Who would have thought that Chancellor Palpatine would be a student of the Sith? Only to know how to keep the Republic safe from them, of course. All those priceless artifacts and holocrons that he’s collected to keep safe, hidden in his private rooms.</p><p>It’s a good thing that he isn’t Force-sensitive, Anakin thinks with a small laugh, because the energy coming from all those things would have driven the poor man mad in a day. He only spent maybe twenty minutes in the room, just long enough to look at the piece the Chancellor thought might be of use to him, and his head was still spinning.</p><p>Maybe the Jedi can lend him some security measures designed to act against Force-sensitives as well as the security he already has. It couldn’t hurt to offer, at least.</p><p>But he still doesn’t know what to do. The tapestry might hold the secret to snatching life from death, as the tale of Darth Plagueis claims a talented and determined Sith can do, but it’s so old it’s undecipherable and he doesn’t think that he’s strong enough to be able to read it through sheer power after embracing the Dark Side, as the Chancellor claims he should be able to do.</p><p>That’s why he’s going to ask for help.</p><p>He’ll do anything to save Padmé and his child, even if it means leaving the Order.</p><p>He knocks on Obi-Wan’s door and waits for him to open it. When he does, looking tired but surprised, Anakin hesitantly steps inside.</p><p>There’s no furniture. There are some plants in pots below the window, some open boxes of cooking things on the kitchen counter, and a meditation mat.</p><p>“Uh,” he says.</p><p>Obi-Wan looks faintly embarrassed. “I spend most of my time on the ship,” he says. “This is really the first time I’ve spent more than an hour or so in here. But what did you need, Anakin?”</p><p>This is it. He takes a deep breath. “I – you told me once that no matter what, I could always ask for you advice. Even about things that we’re not supposed to ask about.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sets down the plates he’s unpacking and turns to face Anakin. “Yes.” He gives Anakin his full attention, the first time anyone’s done that for what feels like years, and it . . . doesn’t feel harsh, like it does when the Chancellor stares at him. He just feels acknowledged.</p><p>“Can the Sith save someone from dying?”</p><p>“Force healing isn’t limited to Sith, Anakin.” Obi-Wan sounds vaguely confused.</p><p>“No, I mean, someone who’s going to die. Someone that I keep seeing dying in a vision. Is it really possible to use the Dark Side to make it not happen?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan runs a distracted hand through his hair and blinks rapidly. “I know it’s not enough to save someone from death without foreseeing that death.”</p><p>The heavy sensation settles into cold dread.</p><p>“Uh, like, theoretically not possible, or . . .?”</p><p>“Def-definitely impossible. Field-tested impossible.”</p><p><em>Well, there goes that idea</em>, Anakin thinks dully. He’s known for ages that his Master isn’t the perfect Jedi he pretends to be. He doesn’t think he ever has been. In fact, Anakin’s been suspicious for years that he didn’t actually learn under a Jedi at all. This is the first statement he’s even gotten that could be taken to confirm it.</p><p>“Recently, or . . . ?”</p><p>The look Obi-Wan gives him is so full of exhausted sadness that he swallows the rest of the question.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Oh, Anakin, it’s all right,” he says, sighing. “Now, what’s the problem about that you need some help from the Dark Side with?”</p><p>Anakin leans more heavily against the counter and stares at the floor. “Padmé’s pregnant and I’ve been dreaming for months that she dies giving birth,” he says in a rush. “Every night.”</p><p>He doesn’t expect the sudden hug that Obi-Wan gives him, but he leans into it and hangs on as tightly as he dares.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Obi-Wan murmurs into his hair. “What does she think about it? What do her doctors say?”</p><p>“I haven’t told her,” he admits. “I can’t make myself. And she doesn’t have a doctor. She got a checkup from a med droid when she figured it out but she can’t let anyone know.”</p><p>“What the fuck, Anakin,” Obi-Wan mutters. “That’s practically creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. Get her to a doctor right away. As soon as you can. There are plenty of confidential ones here, you know. You’re hardly the first person who can’t be seen openly with their pregnant girlfriend.”</p><p>“She’s my wife.”</p><p>Obi-Wan tenses a bit but just when Anakin’s sure he’s going to yell at him, he relaxes. “Really? You have good taste. I can’t say the same for her, though.”</p><p>The affectionate warmth that brushes over his shields lets him know that Obi-Wan is only teasing him. Anakin blinks tears out of his eyes. Of all the reactions he imagined he’d get when he finally told her Master that he was married to Padmé, gentle teasing was never one of them.</p><p>Mostly they involved a lot of yelling, anger, and abandonment.</p><p>“You should have another wedding ceremony, so your friends can come.”</p><p>That had also not been something he ever expected to hear.</p><p>“Uh.”</p><p>“I know that Yoda would absolutely love to give you away.”</p><p>Anakin makes a strangled wheezing sound.</p><p>“What? He was so disappointed that Qui-Gon never got married, and I . . . don’t feel that kind of attraction to anyone, but he would love that you found such a strong and courageous partner.”</p><p>“But Jedi can’t get married.”</p><p>“Huh? Of course we can, if we want to. I mean, Ki-Adi’s got four wives, Aayla married Bly just a few months ago, Luminara and Kit are together –”</p><p>Anakin makes a louder strangled noise that sounds like a deflated squawk.</p><p>“I know, right? That’s one of the weirdest matches I’ve ever heard of, but they make it work somehow. I think you were out on a mission for their wedding. And of course Aayla’s was a quick little thing, but I’m sure she sent you a card.”</p><p>“I didn’t get one,” he says weakly.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a shame. It was a lovely ceremony. But the point is, Anakin, get her to a doctor today. Don’t waste time, especially if you’re having visions. Then you won’t need to do all the work of trying to find some esoteric technique that may or may not work.”</p><p>“I know where I can find it, I just can’t read it!” Anakin splutters, relieved to find something solid that doesn’t call into question everything he’s thought was true for the last decade or so to argue about to talk about. “It’s in this really really old Sith language and neither of us can read it, but he said that if I give myself over to the Dark Side, I could sort of have it translated by the power of the Force.”</p><p>There’s a pause, and when Obi-Wan speaks, Anakin can hear the frown in his voice. “Who told you that? And who has such an artifact?”</p><p>“The Chancellor,” he says, suddenly feeling nine and stupid again. He doesn’t know why.</p><p>“Chancellor Palpatine has a Sith artifact.”</p><p>“Um, yeah. Well, not really. He has a bunch of them. And some holocrons.”</p><p>“Holocrons.”</p><p>“Yeah . . . Obi-Wan?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Are you mad at me?”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighs, and his arms briefly tighten around Anakin’s shoulders. “No, Anakin. I’m mad, but I’m not mad at you.”</p><p>“Oh. Then, are you mad at yourself? Because I hate it when you do that to yourself . . .”</p><p>“A little, yes. But mostly I am mad at someone else.”</p><p>Anakin wiggles until Obi-Wan lets go of him, because even though he really likes Obi-Wan hugs and he hasn’t gotten nearly enough of them since the war started, he needs to see his face for this conversation. “Who are you mad at, then?”</p><p>Obi-Wan takes a step back and leans against the counter too. “Tell me, Anakin, do you think that giving yourself over to the Dark Side so you can perhaps read one text would be worth it? The Dark clings. It never goes away. It will haunt you for the rest of your life, and it is very, very hard to live under its burden.”</p><p>“If it’s for Padmé, then yes.”</p><p>“When there are other things you can do to help her first, like getting her to an actual doctor?”</p><p>Anakin sags a little under the Eyebrow of Doom. “No?” he ventures.</p><p>“Anakin, you are free to make your own choices, and I will always be there for you no matter what you choose, but you need to know all the facts before you make decisions like that. For one thing, I can tell you that fully giving yourself to the Dark does not grant you the ability to suddenly understand all kinds of Sith artifacts. You must take the long way and study the languages they were created in the normal way.”</p><p>“You’re Sith, aren’t you.”</p><p>The not-question hangs between them.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“This whole time?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nods, his jaw tight. “I never was good at following the Jedi Code, just at pretending I was. Qui-Gon was the only one to see through it, he taught me self-control, he helped me hide. I don’t like the things other Sith have done. I don’t like cruelty. But cruelty isn’t exclusively something that can come from drawing on the Dark, and the apathy and stagnation of the Jedi has always troubled me.” He gives Anakin a small, pained smile. “If you want nothing further to do with me, I understand. I am sorry for lying to you.”</p><p>“What? No!” Anakin reaches out towards his Master. “Can you come back to Palpatine’s office with me? Maybe you can read the tapestry. I’m sure he won’t mind, he’s studied the Sith for years, he’ll probably be thrilled to meet you. As a Sith, I mean.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes are clouded with something Anakin can’t recognize. “Palpatine has Sith artifacts. Many of them? And has studied Sith lore for years. Since before becoming Chancellor? For what reason?”</p><p>Anakin blanks. Did the Chancellor ever actually give him a reason, or did he just assume it was for the good of the Republic?</p><p>Obi-Wan nods. “As I suspected.” He breathes out a long sigh and finally reaches out to meet Anakin in the middle. “You are my brother, Anakin, and I love you dearly.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Do you believe, though?”</p><p>~</p><p>Their conversation keeps replaying in his mind as he leads Obi-Wan into the Chancellor’s office. He’s got a hooded cloak on and has done something, so that his entire face and body slips in and out of Anakin’s perception. And he’s impossible to feel in the Force.</p><p>The sheer power of the Dark is still attractive, but the way Obi-Wan feels cold and distant makes him shiver.</p><p>
  <em>“If you had to choose between my life and Palpatine’s, whose would you pick? If we fought, who would you fight beside?”</em>
</p><p>The last question he was asked keeps running around and around his mind.</p><p>What hurts the most is that he just doesn’t know.</p><p>The Chancellor looks surprised but happy that he’s back so soon, but when he notices Obi-Wan, Anakin sees something flicker in his eyes. Suddenly he’s reminded that no matter how harmless and friendly Palpatine can look, he can be absolutely ruthless to his opponents.</p><p>But why would he be thinking of a Sith that Anakin trusts enough to bring with him as an opponent?</p><p>“Chancellor, I thought I should bring my friend to see if they can use the holocrons you have,” Anakin says when they are alone.</p><p>Palpatine’s eyebrows rise. “I’m afraid that they’re unusable to anyone but a Sith, dear boy.”</p><p>“Um, yeah, well, my friend here is a Sith,” Anakin stutters, and gestures awkwardly to Obi-Wan. Does Obi-Wan have a Sith name?</p><p>Obi-Wan makes a shallow bow. “Darth Naasade,” he says.</p><p>Palpatine smiles thinly. “A pleasure to meet you. I assume you are an acquaintance of young Skywalker’s?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. As you must know, the battlefield can lead to some strange partnerships.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Might I suggest that we move quickly? After all, the presence of a Sith on Coruscant will attract some unwanted attention. Anakin has already informed me that you possess some treasures that I may be able to enlighten you about. I must confess that I am eager to see them.”</p><p>Somehow Obi-Wan has shifted his accent and posture and sounds like a completely different person. Anakin is just managing not to stare.</p><p>Palpatine rises from his desk and leads them into his secret study. He closes the door behind them and gestures grandly around the room.</p><p>It’s dark, painted red and black, the walls covered with art and statues. The cases for the holocrons are on the far wall.</p><p>Obi-Wan follows their lead over to the oldest piece, the tapestry Palpatine has promised holds the key to saving Padmé. He studies it in silence for several long minutes, then finally turns and speaks.</p><p>“I’m afraid you have been defrauded, Chancellor. This is no holder of great secrets.”</p><p>“What?” Anakin blurts out. “What is it, then?”</p><p>“Might I ask what you think it says?” Palpatine adds. He is standing a little further away, his hands tucked into his sleeves.</p><p>Obi-Wan clears his throat. “ ‘Your bed is a sacred place. Do not work from it.’ ”</p><p>“That’s what it says?” Anakin says, not wanting to believe it. But it’s Obi-Wan. He knows about Padmé, he wants to help him. He is helping him. Why would he lie?</p><p>Obi-Wan inclines his head. “It is, however, written in one of the ancient scripts commonly used by Sith. I can understand where the confusion came from. But now we must discuss business, Chancellor.” He turns, straightens up a little. Anakin recognizes the subtle tells of his Master preparing to draw his lightsaber, and is horribly confused.<br/>
“I understand that you have been attempting to steal my apprentice, Palpatine. I do not tolerate anyone taking what is mine.”</p><p>Palpatine’s eyes widen. “I can assure you, Naasade, that I am not stealing anyone’s Sith apprentice.”</p><p>“But you are.” Obi-Wan’s voice lowers into a growl. “Why else would you attempt to bribe him with this?” His gesture encompasses the room. “Why else would you trick him into confiding in you? Why else would you misinform him about the rules of the Jedi? Why else would you try to seduce him away from me?”</p><p>“Who are you?” Palpatine’s voice is sharp with sudden suspicion.</p><p>Obi-Wan draws his lightsaber, but it’s not one Anakin recognizes. When he ignites it, the blade is a deep crimson-purple.</p><p>The Chancellor ignites a lightsaber of his own, a sickly scarlet, and rushes Obi-Wan.</p><p>Anakin barely has time to press himself against the wall and get out of their way. He watches, feeling frozen, as Obi-Wan duels the Chancellor, who is very clearly using the Force.</p><p>
  <em>How long has Palpatine been lying to me? How could I have been so stupid? Why did I ever believe him? How much does he know – he knows about Padmé. He knows, he knows, he’s going to hurt her, he’s the reason I didn’t tell her about my visions, he’s the reason I told her I didn’t think it was safe for her to go to a doctor –</em>
</p><p>Anakin lashes out with his saber and takes off Palpatine’s head in one messy, frantic stroke.</p><p>Obi-Wan skids to a stop, chest heaving with exertion. He pushes back his hood that somehow hadn’t fallen and stares at Anakin, eyes wide.</p><p>“He wanted Padmé to die,” Anakin says, choking, more and more certain as he speaks. “He knew everything. He kept me from telling her anything. He was using her to manipulate me and I fell for it like an idiot –”</p><p>Anakin drops his lightsaber hilt and clings to Obi-Wan like a child. His head feels like it will split. “Why did I fall for it?” he sobs. “I know how people groom their victims. I know how it works. Why did I not see?”</p><p>“Shhh,” he hears. “It will be all right now. Everything will be all right. You did it, Anakin. You fulfilled the prophecy.”</p><p>He wants to ask what prophecy, what does that have to do with Padmé, but his head feels like someone’s stabbing a metal bar through it and Obi-Wan’s Force presence is back and telling him to sleep and he can’t help but obey.</p><p>After all, Obi-Wan has never, never hurt him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>